Many noisemakers work by rapidly forcing air through a mechanism to produce a sound. Inflatable noise-makers have a container which is filled with air and then the air is forced out of the container through a single outlet producing a sound. Once the noise-maker is used to produce a sound, it must be refilled with air in order to produce sound again.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a noise-maker that refills with air after each use without directed effort from the user. The present invention satisfies this and other needs.